The present invention relates to lauter tuns or tubs and like apparatus comprising a vessel for material to be treated with a floor provided with a discharge outlet.
A lauter tun is used in brewing for filtration and lautering of grain mash and includes a circular vessel for receiving the mash and a rotary lautering machine within the vessel, the vessel being provided with real and perforated false floors to facilitate drainage of liquid.
In one known type of lauter tun, an example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,863-Schock, the real floor has a series of annular concentric troughs of shallow V-form, which troughs are built up from a series of arcuate plate sections. The formation of these arcuate troughs by plate bending and joining is relatively difficult and expensive, and it has been necessary to use different sized troughs for tuns of varying size so that substantial standardization of the trough sections and the false floor has not been possible up till now. This has inconvenienced the batch manufacture of tuns and has added to the cost of apparatus.